trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SilvaSanguine/lekko zmieniona wersja "Jeff the Killer"
Wycinek z lokalnej gazety: NIEZNANY ZŁOWIESZCZY MORDERCA DALEJ NA WOLNOŚCI. Po tygodniach niewyjaśnionych zabójstw, groźny i tajemniczy morderca wciąż powiększa liczbę swoich ofiar. Znaleziono jednak chłopca, który twierdzi, że przeżył atak zabójcy i odważnie opowiada swoją historię... "Miałem zły sen, obudziłem się w środku nocy." mówi chłopiec. ,,Zauważyłem, że okno było otwarte, chociaż pamiętam, że zamykałem je, zanim położyłem się spać. Wstałem więc z łóżka, aby zamknąć je ponownie. Wróciłem do łóżka i próbowałem zasnąć. To właśnie wtedy ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Otworzyłem oczy i o mało nie wyskoczyłem z łóżka. Tam, w małym strumieniu światła wpadającym spomiędzy zasłon, zobaczyłem parę oczu. To nie były normalne oczy; te były mroczne, otoczone czernią… przerażały mnie. Ale wtedy ujrzałem jego usta. Długi, straszliwy krwawy uśmiech, odcinający się czerwienią od białej skóry sprawił, że wszystkie włosy stanęły mi dęba. Postać stała tam, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem. Był szczupły, średniego wzrostu ok.175cm, wyglądał na ok.18 lat i miał kruczoczarne włosy, które sięgały mu do ramion. Po chwili, która zdawać by się mogła wiecznością, powiedział to... Prostą frazę, ale wypowiedzianą w sposób, na który byłoby stać tylko człowieka obłąkanego. "Idź spać". Zacząłem krzyczeć, na co błyskawicznie zareagował. Wyciągnął nóż i wycelował go w moje serce, wskakując na łóżko. Próbowałem walczyć; kopałem, biłem, wykręcałem się, starając się zrzucić go z siebie. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł mój ojciec. Mężczyzna rzucił w jego stronę nożem, trafiając go w ramię. Ten szaleniec z pewnością by go wykończył, gdyby nie jeden z sąsiadów, który zaalarmował policję. Policjanci wjechali na parking przed domem i pobiegli w stronę drzwi frontowych. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wybiegł na korytarz. Usłyszałem trzask tłuczonego szkła. Kiedy wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju, zobaczyłem, że okno z tylnej części domu zostało rozbite. Wyjrzałem zza pozostałej po nim ramy i patrzyłem za nim, jak znika w oddali. Mogę powiedzieć wam tylko jedno, nigdy nie zapomnę jego twarzy. Te zimne, wrogie oczy i ten psychotyczny uśmiech, i trupio blada cera. One nigdy nie opuszczą mojej głowy. Na dodatek później dowiedziałem się że tej samej nocy zabił dziewczynę z mojego osiedla, dlatego policja przyjechała tak szybko, w pewnym sensie zawdzięczam jej życie." Policja w dalszym ciągu szuka tego mężczyzny. Jeśli zobaczysz kogokolwiek, kto pasuje do opisu w tej historii, jak najszybciej zgłoś to do najbliższej komendy policji. Jeff i jego rodzina przeprowadzili się do innego miasta. Jego ojciec dostał premię w pracy, więc uznali, że lepiej będzie im się żyło na jednym z tych "ekstrawaganckich" osiedli. Bracia woleli by zostać w swoim starym mieszkaniu, jednak jak zawsze nie mieli nic do gadania, w domu pełnili funkcje nie wiele ważniejszą od zwykłego mebla, i tak też byli traktowani. Mieli ładnie wyglądać i dobrze się uczyć, reszta nie była ważna. Wkrótce po tym, jak się wypakowali, zawitali do nich sąsiedzi. -Witajcie! powiedziała kobieta .- Jestem Barbara, mieszkam w domu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wraz z moim synkiem Billym chcieliśmy się z wami zapoznać. I zaprosić na jego przyjęcie urodzinowe, które odbędzie się w tą sobotę. -Ja jestem Margaret, to mój mąż Peter, a to moi dwaj synowie, Jeff i Liu. Oczywiście z chęcią przyjdziemy na to przyjęcie, to będzie świetna okazja by się zapoznać. -Ale...-zaczął Jeff jednak matka nie dała mu dokończyć. -Widzę, że nie możesz się już doczekać. - powiedziała po czym uśmiechnęła się sztucznie do odchodzącej sąsiadki. -Mamo, dlaczego zgodziłaś się na to przyjęcie? Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, nie jestem już małym, głupim dzieckiem. -Jeff…- rzekła jego matka - Dopiero co się wprowadziliśmy, powinniśmy pokazać, że chcemy spędzać czas z naszymi sąsiadami, więc idziemy na to przyjęcie i koniec. Jeff zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie miał już nie było sensu dyskutować, wiedział że będzie musiał pójść na to przyjęcie, i prezentować się "godnie" jak to na rodzinę Woods'ów przystało. Wszedł po schodach do swojego pokoju, usiadł na łóżku i przez pewien czas siedział tak bezczynnie. Aż w pewnym momencie ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, lecz on je zignorował. Pomyślał, że samo przejdzie. Usłyszał jak matka woła go, by wziął swoje rzeczy, więc poszedł po nie na dół. Następnego dnia Jeff zszedł na dół, aby zjeść śniadanie i przygotować się do szkoły. Gdy jadł, znów ogarnęło go to dziwne uczucie, tylko tym razem było silniejsze i powodowało lekki ból, lecz on ponownie je zignorował. Po tym jak Jeff i Liu zjedli śniadanie i przygotowali się do szkoły, poszli na przystanek autobusowy. Gdy już byli na przystanku, czekając na autobus zostali potrąceni przez jakiegoś dzieciaka na deskorolce, bracia szybko wstali. Dzieciak zatrzymał się i obrubrucił się do nich, kopiąc deskorolkę tak, aby móc ją złapać w ręce. Na oko ten dzieciak miał z 13 lat, trzy lata młodszy od Jeffa, i o rok od Liu. Ubrany był w koszulkę marki Aeropostale i podarte, niebieskie jeansy. -No, no, no. Wygląda na to, że mamy świeże mięso Nagle pojawiła się jeszcze dwójka dzieciaków, jeden był bardzo chudy, a drugi wręcz przeciwnie. -Skoro jesteście tutaj nowi, chcielibyśmy się wam przedstawić. To jest Keith.-. Jeff i Liu spojrzeli na chudego dzieciaka. Miał twarz wręcz nie skalaną myślą, czy jakimkolwiek przejawem posiadania mózgu. -A to jest Troy. - Spojrzeli na drugiego dzieciaka. Mowa o wannie smalcu. Ten dzieciak wyglądał jakby nigdy nie ćwiczył i chyba nie mógł kucać. -I oczywiście ja…- powiedział pierwszy dzieciak. -jestem Randy. Skoro już się zapoznaliśmy, to wiedzcie, że dla każdego dzieciaka obowiązuje pewna cena. Chyba mnie rozumiecie? Liu wstał gotowy do walki, ale Randy z dwoma kumplami wyciągnęli noże. -Tsk, tsk, tsk! Miałem nadzieję, że będziecie bardziej chętni do współpracy, ale widzę, że musimy użyć cięższych środków. Randy podszedł do Liu i wyciągnął mu z kieszeni portfel. Jeffa znowu ogarnęło to dziwne uczucie, tylko że teraz było potężne, piekące. Czarnowłosy chłopak wstał, ale Liu dał mu znać, żeby usiadł, lecz brat to zignorował i podszedł do dzieciaka. -Posłuchaj mały śmieciu, oddaj mojemu bratu portfel albo...! Randy włożył portfel Liu do swojej kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej nóż. -Oh? I co zrobisz?- Randy się zaśmiał- Myślisz że jeżeli jesteś starszy to się ciebie wystraszymy, pamiętaj nas jest trzech! Jeff dał mu po pysku, aż ten się zakręcił. Randy szybko się otrząsnął i chciał uderzyć niebieskookiego w twarz, lecz zanim to zrobił, chłopak chwycił jego pięść i połamał mu nadgarstek. Gdy Randy darł się wniebogłosy, Jeff wyrwał nóż z jego dłoni. Troy i Keith próbowali zaatakować go, lecz on był zbyt szybki. Powalił Randy'ego na ziemię. Keith zaatakował go, lecz on zdążył kucnąć i wbił nóż w jego ramię. Chudzielec upuścił swój nóż i upadł na ziemię, krzycząc. Troy spróbował tego samego, jednak Jeff nawet nie potrzebował noża. Uderzył go prosto w brzuch. Troy wymiotując, osunął się na ziemię, a Liu tylko patrzył na brata z podziwem. -Jeff, jak t-t-ty t...- tylko to Liu był w stanie wypowiedzieć. Zobaczyli, że jedzie ich autobus, wiedzieli, że obwinią ich za to wszystko, więc zaczęli biec ile sił w nogach. Kiedy biegli, odwrócili się i zauważyli, że kierowca autobusu podbiegł do Randy’ego i innych. Kiedy Jeff i Liu byli już w szkole, nie mieli zamiaru powiedzieć, co się stało. Tylko siedzieli na lekcjach i słuchali. Liu myślał, że Jeff po prostu pobił kilku dzieciaków, ale niebieskoki wiedział, że to było coś więcej. Coś... mrocznego. To dziwne uczucie, które ogarnęło chłopaka znikło, gdy kogoś krzywdził. Wiedział, że to okropnie brzmi, ale krzywdząc kogoś, czuł się taki szczęśliwy, po tym wszystkim, nie odczuwał go już w szkole. Nawet, gdy szedł do domu blisko przystanku autobusowego, czuł by się szczęśliwy. Kiedy wrócili do domu, rodzice zapytali ich, jak minął dzień. Jeff odpowiedział nieco szaleńczym głosem -To był piękny dzień. Następnego ranka chłopak usłyszał pukanie do drzwi frontowych. Gdy zszedł na dół, zobaczył dwóch policjantów stojących w drzwiach. Jego matka spojrzała na niego gniewnym wzrokiem. -Jeff, panowie powiedzieli mi, że zaatakowałeś troje dzieci. To nawet nie była zwykła bójka, oni byli dźgani. Dźgani synu!- Wzrok Jeff'a powędrował na podłogę, pokazując matce, że to prawda. -Mamo, ale oni pierwsi grozili nam nożami! -Młody człowieku,- powiedział jeden z policjantów -znaleźliśmy troje dzieci dźgniętych, a jednego z obrażeniami wewnętrznymi. Mamy świadków, że sprawca uciekł z miejsca zbrodni. Więc co masz nam do powiedzenia? Jeff wiedział, że nie da się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Mógł powiedzieć, że on i Liu zostali zaatakowani, lecz nie było dowodów kto zaczął bójkę. Nie mogli powiedzieć, że nie uciekali, bo naprawdę tak było. chłopak nie mógł obronić ani siebie, ani brata. -Synu, zawołaj swojego brata.- Jeff nie mógł tego zrobić od pobicia tych dzieciaków. -Ale proszę pana, to byłem ja! To ja ich pobiłem. Liu próbował mnie odciągnąć, ale nie mógł mnie powstrzymać.- Policjanci spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli głowami. -No, to wygląda na poprawczak...a potem jakiś czas w więzieniu, wszystko zależy od zeznań świadków i rozprawy sądowej, jednak teraz podejrzanego musimy zabrać na jakiś czas, aż do wyjaśnienia całej sprawy- powiedział jeden z policjantów -Czekajcie!- Krzyknął Liu, trzymając w dłoni nóż. Policjanci wyciągnęli broń i wycelowali w niego. -To byłem ja! Ja ich pobiłem, mam na to dowody! - Liu podwinął swoje rękawy, odkrywając różne zadrapania i siniaki. Wyglądały, jakby były po bójce. -Najpierw odłóż ten nóż.- Powiedział jeden z policjantów. Liu rzucił nóż na ziemię, podniósł ręce do góry i podszedł do policjantów. -Nie, Liu! Przecież to byłem ja! Ja to zrobiłem!- Po twarzy Jeff'a zaczęły spływać łzy. -Ah, biedny braciszku. Próbujesz przyjąć winę za coś, co ja zrobiłem. Weźcie mnie stąd-. Policja zabrała Liu do samochodu. -Liu, powiedz im! Powiedz im! To ja pobiłem te dzieciaki-. Matka Jeffa położyła ręce na jego ramionach. -Jeff, proszę cię. Nie musisz kłamać. Wiemy, że to Liu. Przestań już. Przynosisz tylko więcej wstydu- Ostatnie zdanie wyszeptała, jednak chłopak i tak je usłyszał. Jeff mógł tylko bezczynnie patrzeć na odjeżdżający radiowóz. Kilka minut później ojciec Jeff'a przyjechał. Widział twarz chłopaka i wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. -Synu, co się stało?- Jeff nie mógł nic powiedzieć z powodu płaczu. Jego matka weszła z ojcem do domu, żeby opowiedzieć mu złe nowiny.Czarnowłosy został na podjeździe i płakał. Po jakiejś godzinie wrócił do domu. Widział, że rodzice są tak samo zszokowani, smutni jak i rozczarowani... głównie rozczarowani. Nie mógł na nich patrzeć. Po pierwsze sumienie nie dawało mu spokoju przecież to on a Liu pobił tamte dzieciaki, a po drugie wiedział, że rodzice patrzą na to pod kątem tego co pomyślą o nich inni, nie przejmując się zupełnie losem syna. W końcu poszedł spać, mając nadzieję, że choć na chwilę zapomni o całej sprawie. Dwa dni później, odkąd zawieźli Liu na komisariat policji i tymczasowo do poprawczaka, nie było od niego żadnych wieści. Jeff nie miał znajomych do odwiedzenia. Nic tylko smutek i poczucie winy. Aż do soboty, kiedy jego mama obudziła go z uśmiechniętą, słoneczną twarzą. -Jeff, dziś jest ten dzień! - Powiedziała jego matka, odsłaniając zasłony i wpuszczając światło do jego pokoju. -J-jaki dzień?- powiedział w półśnie Jeff. -Urodziny Billy'ego!- Po tych słowach Jeff całkowicie się obudził. -Mamo, ty żartujesz, prawda? Nie myśl, że pójdę na urodziny jakiegoś dziecka po tym, jak...- zrobił długą przerwę. -Jeff, oboje wiemy co się stało. To przyjęcie może sprawić, że na trochę zapomnimy o całej sprawie. A do tego Liu narobił nam złe pierwsze wrażenie i musimy to jakoś zmienić, chyba dobrze o tym wiesz? A teraz ubierz się.- powiedziała matka Jeff'a, po czym zeszła na dół, aby się przygotować. Kiedy chłopak wreszcie zmusił się, aby wstać, wziął pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i parę jeansów i zszedł na dół. Zobaczył, że jego ojciec jest ubrany w garnitur, a jego matka w suknię. Zdziwił się, dlaczego ubrali się w takie eleganckie rzeczy na imprezę jakiegoś dzieciaka. -Synu, to wszystko, w co się ubierasz?- zapytała mama Jeffa. -To lepsze niż takie eleganckie ubrania.- powiedział Jeff. Jego matka zignorowała wielką chęć, aby na niego nakrzyczeć i po prostu uśmiechnęła się. -Jeff, może jesteśmy za bardzo elegancko ubrani, ale może zrobimy na nich dobre wrażenie, a to teraz szczególnie ważne.- powiedział ojciec Jeff'a. Chłopak burknął coś pod nosem i poszedł do swojego pokoju. -Ja nie mam żadnych takich "eleganckich" ubrań!- krzyknął ze swojego pokoju. -Po prostu weź coś... w czym nie przyniesiesz nam wstydu!.- powiedziała jego matka. Przejrzał całą swoją szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś eleganckiego. Znalazł czarne, spodnie, które ubierał na specjalne okazje i podkoszulkę. Nie mógł znaleźć koszulki, którą mógłby założyć. Rozejrzał się, ale znalazł tylko koszule w różowe paski i wzorki (wstrętny prezent od matki). Nic, co mógłby założyć. W końcu znalazł białą bluzę z kapturem i włożył ją. -Ty w tym idziesz?- powiedzieli razem jego rodzice. Jego matka spojrzała na zegarek, a potem wściekle na syna- Nie ma czasu na przebieranki. Chodźmy już. Razem przeszli przez ulicę do domu Barbary i Billy'ego. Zapukali i ukazała im się Barbara, zupełnie jak rodzice niebieskookiego, przesadnie ubrana. Gdy weszli do domu zobaczyli, że tam są tylko dorośli. Żadnych dzieci. -Dzieci są na podwórku. Jeff, co ty na to, żebyś poszedł je poznać?- powiedziała Barbara. Chłopak wyszedł na podwórko i zobaczył, że było tam pełno dzieci. Wszyscy biegali w dziwacznych, kowbojskich strojach, strzelając do siebie z plastikowych pistolecików. Nagle do Jeff'a podbiegł dzieciak, wręczając mu pistolecik i kapelusz. -Cześć, chcesz się pobawić?- powiedział. -Eee, nie. Jestem za stary na takie rzeczy- powiedział Jeff. Dziecko spojrzało na niego miną proszącego szczeniaka. -Proszę?- powiedziało dziecko. -No dobra, niech ci będzie.- odpowiedział Jeff. Założył kapelusz, wziął pistolecik i zaczął "strzelać" do innych dzieci. Na początku wydawało mu się to bezsensowne, ale po chwili wydawało mu się nawet trochę fajne. Może to nie było "cool", ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy choć na chwilę zapomniał o Liu. Jeff bawił się tak, aż usłyszał dziwaczny dźwięk. Dźwięk jeżdżącej deskorolki. Po chwili Randy, Troy i Keith przeskoczyli ogrodzenie z deskorolkami w rękach. Chłopak upuścił swój plastikowy pistolet i zrzucił kapelusz. Randy patrzył na Czarnowłosego z nienawiścią w oczach. -Witaj, Jeff - powiedział Randy - Mamy parę niedokończonych spraw - Jeff zobaczył, że Randy ma posiniaczoną twarz. -Też tak myślę. Zajebię cię, za to, że wpakowałeś mojego brata za kratki! Randy zdenerwował się. -Oh, bardzo śmieszne, wiesz, że ja i tak wygram. Może skopałeś nam tyłki kiedyś, ale nie dzisiaj - powiedział Randy, po czym ruszył na Jeff'a. Obaj upadli na ziemię. Randy uderzył niebieskookiego w nos, a ten złapał go za uszy i przyłożył mu "z główki", odpychając go od siebie. Po chwili wstali na nogi. Dzieci krzyczały, a rodzice wybiegali z domu. Troy i Keith wyciągnęli z kieszeni noże. -Niech nikt nie przerywa, bo polecą flaki!- powiedzieli. Kilkoro rodziców pomimo groźby chcieli interweniować jednak zatrzymała ich matka Jeff'a - Zostawcie ich, nasze zdrowie jest ważniejsze! Dzieciakowi łatwiej przeżyć!- Rodzice spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni, woleli się znią nie kłócić, zwłaszcza w takich okolicznościach. Randy wyciągnął nóż i wbił go w ramię Jeffa. Chłopak wydarł się wniebogłosy i upadł na kolana. Randy bezlitośnie kopał go w twarz. Po trzech kopach czarnowłosy chwycił nogę oprawcy i przekręcił ją, co spowodowało, że upadł na ziemię. Jeff wstał i poszedł w kierunku tylnych drzwi. Troy chwycił go. -Potrzebujesz pomocy?- Chwycił Jeffa za kołnierz i przerzucił go przez drzwi. Gdy Jeff próbował wstać, Randy powalił go na ziemię, i kopał go tak długo, aż zaczął kasłać krwią. Dorośli w tym czasie zadzwonili na policje, ludzie ich pokroju, nie mogą przecież wdawać sie w głupie bójki dzieciaków. -No dawaj Jeff! Walcz ze mną!- Przeciągnął chłopaka do kuchni. Randy widząc butelkę wódki na stole, roztrzaskał ją na głowie Jeff'a. -Walcz!- Randy przeciągnął Jeff'a do salonu. -No dalej Jeff! Spójrz na mnie!- Niebieskooki podniósł wzrok. Jego twarz była cała zakrwawiona. -To ja wpakowałem twojego brata za kratki! A ty będziesz siedział i pozwolisz mu tam gnić przez cały rok! Powinieneś się wstydzić! - Jeff zaczął się podnosić. - Oh, wreszcie zacząłeś się podnosić. Chłopak już wstał. Na jego twarzy była krew i wódka. Znowu doznał tego dziwnego uczucia, ale wcześniej nie było tak silne. -Wreszcie. Wstał!- krzyknął Randy i pobiegł z zamiarem zaatakowania Jeffa. To wtedy to się zdarzyło. Coś w nim pękło. Jego psychika została całkowicie zniszczona, racjonalne myślenie znikło. Jedyne, co teraz potrafił, to zabijać. Chwycił Randy'ego i z dużą siłą rzucił nim o ziemię. Stanął nad nim i z ogromną siłą uderzył go prosto w serce, które się zatrzymało. Kiedy Randy próbował złapać oddech, chłopak bił go. Cios za ciosem. Krew tryskała z jego ciała, aż złapał ostatni oddech i umarł. Każdy teraz patrzył na czarnowłosego. Rodzice, płaczące dzieci, nawet Troy i Keith, którzy niewiele myśląc, ruszyli na niego z nożami. Jeff pobiegł schodami na górę. Kiedy biegł, rzucił w jego stronę nożem, jednak spudłował.Troy i Keith pobiegli za Jeff'em, który skradając się, wszedł do łazienki. Chwycił uchwyt na ręcznik i wyrwał go ze ściany. Do łazienki wtarli Troy i Keith z nożami w dłoniach. Troy podbiegł z nożem do Jeffa, który uderzył go stojakiem na ręcznik w twarz. Troy bezwładnie opadł na ziemię, więc zostali tylko Jeff i Keith. Chudzielec był bardziej zwinny, więc kiedy czarnowłosy wymachiwał stojakiem, Keith wyrzucił nóż i chwycił Jeff'a za szyję. I rzucił nim o ścianę. Z górnej półki spadł na nich wybielacz i zmywacz do paznokci, który w połączeniu z alkoholem wytwożył bardzo żrącą substancje. Palił ich obu i obaj zaczęli krzyczeć. Jeff wytarł oczy najlepiej jak mógł. Kiedy Keith jeszcze krzyczał z bólu, niebieskooki wziął z powrotem do ręki uchwyt na ręczniki. Celnie rozwalił metalowym uchwytem głowę Keith'owi. Kiedy chudzielec już leżał zakrwawiony i nieprzytomny na ziemi, Jeff również stracił przytomność ból wywołany żrącym połączeniem wybielacza, alkoholu i acetonu był zbyt wielki, nawet dla niego. Kiedy Jeff się obudził, poczuł, że ma bandaże na twarzy. Nic nie widział, ale czuł, że ma je również na ramieniu i szwy na całym ciele. Próbował wstać, lecz uświadomił sobie, że ma w ramieniu jakąś rurkę. Wtedy przyszła pielęgniarka. -Myślę, że jeszcze nie powinieneś wstawać.- Powiedziała, kładąc go z powrotem na łóżku i poprawiając rurkę w jego ramieniu. Jeff usiadł. Nic nie widział. Kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Po długich godzinach usłyszał swoją matkę. -Kochanie, jak się czujesz?- zapytała. Chłopak nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Jego twarz była zakryta bandażami.- Kotku, mam wspaniałe wieści. Po tym wszystkim policja uznała za winnego Randy’ego i powiedziała, że zwolni Liu. Jeff wstał jak najszybciej potrafił, lecz przypomniał sobie, o rurce w jego ramieniu. -Liu wyjdzie jutro, będziecie mogli znowu być razem. Matka uścisnęła syna i pożegnała się. Przez następne tygodnie Chłopak był odwiedzany przez rodzinę. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień zdejmowania bandaży. Jego rodzina niecierpliwiła się. Czekali aż doktor usunie ostatni bandaż zakrywający jego twarz. -Miejmy nadzieję, że to będzie ładnie wyglądać.- powiedział doktor, ściągając bandaż z twarzy Jeff'a. Matka czarnowlosego krzyknęła na widok jego twarzy, a Liu z ojcem patrzyli z obrzydzeniem. -C-co się stało z moją twarzą?- zapytał Jeff, po czym wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki. Spojrzał w lustro i zobaczył, dlaczego rodzina tak zareagowała. Jego twarz była... okropna. Jego usta były spalone do głębokiej czerwieni, jego twarz zmieniła kolor na czystą biel, mocno kontrastując z kruczoczarnymi włosami. Powoli dotknął ręką swojej twarzy. Była teraz szorstka. Spojrzał na swoją rodzinę, a potem znowu w lustro. -Jeff...- powiedział Liu. - Ona wcale nie jest taka zła... -Nie jest taka zła?!- zapytał Jeff - Ona jest perfekcyjna! Jego rodzina była zaskoczona, a niebieskooki zaczął się głośno śmiać. Jego rodzina zauważyła, że jego lewe oko i ręka drgały. -Uh... Jeff, dobrze się czujesz? -Dobrze?! Nigdy nie czułem się taki szczęśliwy! Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa! Spójrzcie na mnie! Ta twarz pasuje do mnie idealnie! Nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Pogładził znowu swoją twarz i spojrzał w lustro. Co to spowodowało? Więc, pamiętasz jak Jeff i Randy walczyli? Coś w jego umyśle, w jego psychice, pękło. On teraz był tylko szaloną maszyną do zabijania, lecz jego rodzina jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała. -Doktorze- zapytała mama Jeffa - czy mój syn ma... No wie pan... w porządku w głowie? -To jest typowy objaw dla pacjentów, którym podaliśmy tak dużą ilość środków przeciwbólowych. Jeśli po paru tygodniach nic się nie zmieni, możemy zrobić mu test psychologiczny. -Dobrze, dziękuje doktorze. - Matka Jeffa spojrzała na niego - Jeff, kotku, wracamy do domu. Chłopak oderwał się od lustra. Jego twarz dalej miała ten straszny uśmiech. -Dobrze mamo. Ha ha haaaaaaaa! Matka spojrzała na niego, wzięła go za ramiona i poszła z nim po ubrania. -To ubrania, w których przyszedłeś.- powiedziała pielęgniarka z recepcji. Matka Jeffa spojrzała na czarne, dresowe spodnie i białą bluzę z kapturem, które miał na sobie jej syn. Teraz były czyste. Nie było na nich krwi, a dziury były zaszyte. Mama Jeff’a wróciła do pokoju i podała mu ubrania. Potem wszyscy wyszli, nie wiedząc, że to ostatni dzień ich życia. Później tej nocy matkę Jeff'a obudził dźwięk dochodzący z łazienki. Tym dźwiękiem był płacz. Powoli weszła do łazienki, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Ujrzała potworny widok. Jej syn trzymał nóż i wycinał uśmiech na swoich policzkach. -Jeff, co ty robisz?- zapytała. Chłopak spojrzał na matkę - Mamusiu, nie mogłem się ciągle uśmiechać. To po chwili bolało. Ale teraz on widnieje wiecznie na mojej twarzy! Nawet gdy jestem smutny.- Matka Jeffa zobaczyła jego oczy, okrążone w czerni. -Jeff, twoje oczy!- Jego oczy wyglądały, jakby miał na sobie make-up. -Zawsze mówiłaś, że mam piękne oczy, jednak przez tak bladą skórę nie było tego widać, przypaliłem więc odrobinę swoje powieki, teraz ta czerń doskonale je podkreśla!- Jego matka powoli zaczęła się wycofywać, widząc, że jej syn postradał zmysły. -Co się stało, mamusiu? Czyż nie jestem piękny?! -Jesteś synku.- powiedziała - P-pozwól mi pójść do tatusia, żeby mógł zobaczyć twoją nową twarz- Matka wbiegła do sypialni, budząc ojca. -Kotku, weź broń. Nasz...- Zaniemówiła, gdy zobaczyła w progu Jeff'a trzymającego nóż. -Mamusiu. Okłamałaś mnie. - To ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszeli, zanim chłopak ruszył na nich i zadźgał. Liu obudził się od tych dźwięków. Nie słyszał nic więcej, więc zamknął oczy i próbował zasnąć, lecz ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Kiedy się obrócił, Jeff zatkał jego usta ręką. Niebieskooki powoli wyciągnął nóż, gotowy poderżnąć mu gardło. Liu próbował się wyrwać. "Ciiiiiiiiii, idź spać." powiedział... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trollpasta